The Ultimate Hunger Games
by bookfanatic7
Summary: What happens when totally different characters are thrown into a Hunger Games extravaganza? Like the excited audiences in the Capitol, you'll just have to stay tuned as these tributes fight for their lives. The series I used are: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Virals, The Mortal Instruments, Twilight, and of course, the Hunger Games. Read, review, and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

_**ULTIMATE HUNGER GAMES**_

_**Any world that they thought they knew is gone. What would happen if different characters from extremely different books were thrown into a battle to the death? Nine series; four characters from each one. Only twelve can live. What'll happen? Who knows….LET THE GAMES BEGIN! **_

**Kailaius Candlelight POV**

"Thank you for having me Claudius! It's a shame Caesar couldn't be here tonight, but I am more than happy to fill in!"

"It is quite sad, but always nice to have a fresh face to work with!"

We both laughed. "And for such an amazing event to cover, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Oh I am," I turned to the camera "For the folks just tuning in, Claudius is talking about the spectacular 100th Hunger Games I have the privilege of hosting this year. And for you die-hard Flickerman fans, don't you worry, Caesar will be joining us in the next episode and all the way up to the countdown!"

"Now, what makes this year's game so special," Claudius explained, getting quieter and leaning in for dramatic effect, "is instead of the usual 24 tributes, boy and girl, yadda yadda; it will be completely made up of returning tributes AND tributes from a whole other region!"

"Eeeee!" I squealed in excitement, clapping. "Now," I said trying to calm myself "These new, foreign tributes were selected because they have special…'powers'."

"Powers?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, well I can't give away too much, but audiences far and wide are in for a VERY special treat" I giggled.

"Oh, well I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say this, but I can't wait to see it! And our audience should give our lovely hostess a round of applause, she came up with this whole idea!" He boomed. The crowd went crazy; clapping, screaming all for me. It was what I dreamed of.

"Thank you, thank you so much," I beamed "Well that's all for now, tune in next time for more riveting commentary and a sneak peek at the tributes!"

"Stay fancy," Claudius winked.

"And," we continued together "may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I really recommend reading these books first because what I write may spoil things or not be true to what happened in the original series. (Plus, they are awesome too!)**__

_**Quick change: I only used five different series and only four can live. **_

**P.S. **_**Thanks so much to my best friend for giving me advice on the Mortal Instruments kids. (I actually didn't read those books) Without our crazy long texts, I wouldn't have thought of this. I love you and dedicate this story to you. Now, readers, enjoy the story and 'stay flammin' **____** (10 points if you know where that's from). **_

**Tory's POV **

"As you can see, you and your friends will be in a team of four. You will go through two weeks of training. The training includes weaponry skills, survival in the wilderness, and fitness. As tempting as it is to grab a dagger, exposure in nature can kill just as easily as a knife." The head trainer informed us seriously. A sick looking couple from another group gave each other a sly grin.

The girl was small and vicious with dark hair and pale, freckly skin like mine. She was wickedly pretty. Her boyfriend was kind of terrifying. By far one of the tallest guys in the room and as fierce as a lion. His blonde hair and piercing blue eyes were attractive and paralyzing. His training shirt strained to contain his never-ending muscles. The other half of their group was another couple. The other boy was stockier with dirty blonde hair and kind, blue eyes. His girl was quite beautiful. She had brown hair and clever, gray eyes. As I was informed, this was the returning tributes group. They were stunning. Considering their experience, they were going to be hard to beat. Plus, since they are romantically involved with each other, I'm sure they would fight twice as hard for their loved ones.

I knew I would. My stomach did a flip as I looked at Ben. He gave me a reassuring smile and held my hand. We were going home; that's a fact. I glanced at Hi and Shelton; the other half of our group. That made me a little more worried. I had my doubts about our victory, but I had to think positive. We were going to live. You don't mess with the Virals.

As the instructor continued, I examined the rest of the groups. One had a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes. He was tall and had a lean-muscular physique; pretty cute too. His arm was loosely wrapped around a girl with wavy, blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Another couple. I felt my heart tug at the thought of them dying. I couldn't lose Ben though, no matter what. They didn't look as mean, but there was a smart, sharp look in their eyes; especially the blonde girl. They were a force to be reckoned with. Same went for the third member of their group. Slightly shorter with spiky black hair and sky blue eyes. Dang, are all these people models?! She had an edgy look; I couldn't put my finger on it but something about her was…electrifying. Now the third member of their group was kind of pathetic. A pale, scraggly white kid with a goatee was almost cowering in the back. I felt sorry for him. I'm sure his friends would help though.

The next group wasn't as intimidating. There were two Native American boys, both muscular and with short dark hair. Practically brothers, really. They wore strong and proud expressions on their faces. The girls were very different, though. One was lean and long while the other was thicker and curvier. String bean had fair skin and auburn hair with golden eyes, she was kind of enchanting. She was clinging timidly to the older of the two boys. The other boy and his girlfriend were a little more humble-looking. (Meaning they didn't look like American Eagle models) She had wavy brown hair and a slight Asian pull to her warm, brown eyes. She looked strong and a few pounds over curvy. Despite the fact they were near death, the two of them looked at ease with their arms around each other.

The last group had a very mysterious air to them. Now the first boy was drop-dead gorgeous. Wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair and tawny eyes. Top it off with a cocky smile, he seemed like your standard jock. His arm, which was covered with strange black markings, was wrapped possessively around a cute red-head girl with curly hair and fair skin with similar markings. She also had a clever look in her eye. The last of their group was two boys. One had the same black, chicken scratch, and dark, brown hair. He didn't seem like much. The last guy was totally fruity. He had black gelled up hair and a mischievous look. Those were the groups. Each one as dangerous and elusive as the other.

"Let the training begin!" the instructor called.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it was long and descriptive (even bland at points) but I had to describe everyone. Try and guess who is who from the series I listed. Only one of the characters is made up and not in any of these books. Keep checking for more chapters soon, and really appreciate any comments! Bye! "If you can dream it, you can do it!" (20 points for guessing where that quote is from**____**) **_


End file.
